Woolly Bear
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |season=2 |season_no=2.25 |number=51 |shining_time_station_episode(s)= * Things that Go Ga-Hooga in the Night * Crackpot |released= * 17th December 1986 * 20th May 1988 * 4th June 1989 * 28th March 1991 * 16th December 1991 * 30th April 1998 * 26th January 2008 |previous="Ghost Train/Percy's Ghostly Trick" |next="Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree"}} "Woolly Bear" is the twenty-fifth episode from season two. Thomas thinks Percy crawls like a caterpillar due to him being late with collecting hay along the line and when Percy ends up covered in treacle and hay, Thomas and Toby end up making jokes about him. Plot In summer, long hay grows beside the line and gangers cut it and rake it into heaps to dry in the sun. Percy then collects the hay in empty trucks and takes them to the station. There, Toby collects the trucks and takes them into the hills for farmers to feed their animals. One day, Percy arrives at the station and starts to tease Thomas for thinking he was a ghost. Thomas retorts that Percy is a "green caterpillar with red stripes", which makes Percy angry. Thomas then reminds Percy that he has been late at the station every afternoon that week. Percy tells Thomas that it is the hay that is making him late, but Thomas is not interested in Percy's excuses and Percy leaves. Percy grumbles to himself all that afternoon that he is only ever late by a few minutes, but nevertheless he and his driver decide to head to the station early after going to the harbour to drop off some trucks. At the harbour however, there is trouble; a loose crate of treacle hanging over Percy drops and splatters all over him. The workmen at the harbour try to clean him up, but Percy has to leave and is still very sticky when he does. Soon Percy comes to the hill where the hay is laying and by now it is very windy. The hay is blown over the track and Percy. Because Percy's wheels slip on the slippery hay he must wait for the line to be cleared. While he does so, the wind blows some of the hay onto Percy, where it clings to his sticky boiler. At the station, Thomas waits angrily for a late Percy. Suddenly, all the passengers start laughing when Percy arrives as he is now completely covered with hay, making him quite a sight. Thomas laughs, saying Percy has crawled out of the hay. Percy does not know what Thomas is talking about, but Thomas tells him that seeing Percy like a hairy Caterpillar is worth being late. Percy runs back to the shed where his driver shows him what he looks like in a mirror. Now Percy knows what everyone was laughing at, stating that he looks like a woolly bear and asks to be cleaned before Toby arrives, not knowing that Thomas has already told Toby everything. In the end, it does not matter as by the time Toby and Thomas arrive, Percy is still a long way from being cleaned causing the two to make jokes about woolly bear caterpillars. Percy does not find these jokes very funny at all. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Troublesome Trucks * Jem Cole * One Little Boy * One Naughty Boy * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Tidmouth * Knapford Harbour * The Branch Line Cutting * Elsbridge * Suddery Castle * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * The Hay Farm Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Tramway Engines. * Going by episode order, this is the last episode re-narrated by Ringo Starr for the US release, and the last known episode narrated by Simcha Barbiro in Israel. * Ringo Starr's US narration of this episode has been broadcast on Shining Time Station, but was never released on home video, though the audio appears on audio cassettes/CDs included with some releases of the Diesel's Devious Deed and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories picture book. Goofs * As Toby and Percy have their respective goods train scenes with Thomas at Tidmouth Yard, their trains have SR 25 Ton Brake Vans. When they puff through the valley, their Brake Vans are replaced by BR 20s and Toby's train gains an extra truck. As Percy Passes past Suddery Castle, His brake van is an SR 25 again. * Percy's brake van disappears as he enters the harbour. * Look at Percy when the treacle lands on him to see the reflection of the studio. * The narrator says "Percy was cross," but he had his sad face mask on. * In the close-up of Percy's wheels struggling in the hay, a gear is seen behind one of them. * When Percy looks in the mirror, studio equipment is visible in the top-left corner. * The narrator said that Thomas was laughing when he saw Percy, but Thomas looks somewhat disgusted. * In the restored version, when Thomas and Toby back into the shed, Toby stops slightly outside of the shed. But in the next scene, he is further in. * In a rare still from the episode, Percy's eyes are wonky as he pulls his train. * Throughout the episode, Percy's left (viewer's right) cylinder is dangling and wobbling. * When Percy says: "Green caterpillar, indeed!" Thomas' eyes are wonky. * In the re-dubbed Norwegian narration, the first few seconds of the audio of Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree are played at the beginning. Then the audio cuts off and switches over to the music from Woolly Bear. The same thing happens in the re-dubbed Swedish narration, presumably because the dubbing track is reused. * At Elsbridge, Thomas' headlamp is missing part of its bottom and is slightly facing a different direction. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Category:Episodes Category:Thomas & Friends episodes Category:Thomas & Friends season 2 episodes Category:Classic Series Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Percy Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes with crashes